


【VJIN】代打

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】代打

*女装金珍，不知道算不算过激

 

一般来说，宽肩窄腰的男人不适合女装。

 

“算了吧真的不合适......”

金泰亨置若罔闻，勾指撇过一个个挂有衣服的衣架，左右拎出两件不同风格的提在手里。

“清纯可爱还是性感火辣？”

“清纯性感”金硕珍立在一旁条件反射应了句，说完立即矢口否认“不是，这个不好啊......”

“哥说的太对了”金泰亨手上挑选衣服的动作没停，嘴里调笑着“这个词简直就是为你而造的。”

与其说性感倒不如说是色情。

清纯色情。

 

前些日子两人才在手机通话中相互慰藉一次。

低沉的嗓音、直白的用词，金泰亨隔着听筒把人撩拨的不成样子，带着湿意的低吟喘息让他的下身也鼓胀起来，他站在金硕珍门前按响门铃，想象着对方此刻衣衫凌乱的迷乱模样。

然而开门时金硕珍眼神清明，只有红透的面颊、耳朵以及未完全平复的呼吸暴露出一丝情动的痕迹，就连白衬衫也穿的端端正正，没有一处被揉皱的折痕，全然一副干净正直的模样。

但又很诱人，明明看着如此正经，只是领口上方开着两颗扣就足够吸引。

“我到了”金泰亨对着还握在手里的手机说下最后一句后挂断，进入房间的同时关门把金硕珍压上一旁墙面。

他从男人手里顺过已经被自己挂断通话的手机，凑上去，在一片忙音里沉声道“现在哥不用再自己做。”

刻意没有解开金硕珍的衬衫，始终保持仅开两颗扣的完整模样，却把下半身剥的精光，弧形衬衫下摆遮住对方的臀部，随着抽送的动作隐隐可见一截性器在男人身体里进出。

他把人压上墙面做，又推倒在客厅餐桌，动作太大碰上边沿摆放的马克杯，掉落在地瓷片飞溅他也不管不顾。

是一场极激烈的情事，每每忆来都让金泰亨忍不住回味，那日他的欲望被勾起得过于强烈，甚至一反常态做到对方轻颤着喊痛。

 

此刻两人面对面站着挑选衣服不过源于前几日朋友生日聚会上的赌约，几位相熟的好友留得最晚，兴致一来玩起游戏，最后的输家泰亨还得接受赢家提出的惩罚。

“给你个机会”赢家晃着酒杯笑得好不得意“你可以请你的黑骑士代替受罚，前提是对方愿意。”

金泰亨望向正对他而坐的金硕珍，男人面色如常，小抿一口酒冲他挑眉“谁可爱我就帮谁。”

这是金泰亨的强项，都是好友倒也不嫌丢人，他当即起身叉腰左右扭两下，撒娇般哼哼一声。

金硕珍很给面子，拍手哈哈笑两声应了句“我替你。”

然后在大家的鼓掌笑闹声中听清惩罚内容“全套女装，包括假发、裙子、鞋还有妆容。”

怎么说……有点后悔。

好友之中有一名在做服装，自己开了个店，还有一名化妆师，装备整整齐齐不给金硕珍丝毫摆脱的机会，唯一值得庆幸的是着装选择权还在自己手里。

他目视金泰亨挑挑拣拣后指着其中一套说“就这个，哥去试试？”

临时用来更衣的储物间只他两人，说话无需避讳“怎么搞的和女装的MB一样......”金硕珍接过衣服语气颇有些怨念。

“可是哥自己说的”金泰亨故作可爱“要做黑骑士代替我受罚。”

“得了便宜还卖乖”金硕珍一掌推开他凑近的脸“穿行了吧，我穿。”

等人准备就绪脚蹬高跟大大方方走到众人面前，金泰亨啧啧舌开始后悔。

不该让他穿的。

眼前的人一定程度上依旧维持男性的辨识度，至少不会让人完全笃定“这是女人”，但的确有哪儿不一样。

太漂亮了。

一个身着女装的漂亮男人。

 

都是旧识，也没有故意看谁出丑之说，大家起哄拍两张照调侃几句便算惩罚结束，完事后就放人卸妆换回平日着装。

“我去搭把手”金泰亨给朋友打了个招呼就跟上金硕珍，随着男人再度进入储物间，关门落锁动作一气呵成。

听到锁门声的金硕珍只是给了他一个眼神，随即弯腰按住尖头高跟的鞋背，脚跟抬起把鞋甩至一旁。

“真不是人穿的”他小声嘀咕一句，足尖点地绕两圈活动踝关节，突出的小巧踝骨下方有短短一条鞋边勒出的红痕，脚趾上绛红色指甲油在透过高处狭窄玻璃窗投进的光下反射出莹亮光泽。

指甲是前些日子刚染的，并非谁有这个癖好，单纯一时兴起而已。

那日两人一如既往来到金泰亨家中，在外晒了一身汗，进门后相继到浴室冲洗干净又双双倚上沙发靠垫。

金硕珍抄着手闭目养神，浴袍式的家居服腰带松垮系着，露出很大一片胸膛，小腿从岔开的两片衣摆伸出交叠着搭上茶几，趾尖却触及小片硬质的冰凉。

他睁开眼，瞥见茶几边上一瓶红色指甲油，笑了“这又是你哪位红颜留下的？”

“表姐前些日子来我这躲了两天，家里催婚”金泰亨探身把东西摸过来“估计是她的。”

“哥不是知道吗？我不带人回家”他低头扭开指甲油瓶盖，捧住男人的脚掌，在那修捡圆润的指甲盖上抹过一道红又停下手抬头盯住金硕珍随意瞄着他的眼“除了你。”

金硕珍不置可否哼一声，动了动脚趾。

带回家又怎样呢？做的事和在外面做的不都一样，哪有什么特殊与否。

金泰亨再度垂头，掌心托住男人的小腿肚，把后脚跟置于自己大腿上，认真细致为对方涂满每一个脚趾。

等干的差不多，金硕珍稍微抬脚左右晃晃瞧两眼“技术不错，可以靠这赚钱了。”

金泰亨放下东西没回话。

“要做吗？”金硕珍挑眉。

“嗯，怎么这么问？不然哥为什么和我回家。”

“就不能是点别的？讨论学术加深感情之类……”金硕珍话说到一半又收回，兀自笑了“没，逗你呢。”

他们之间的往来不只关乎'性'，毕竟认识已有一段时间，约着出去的次数不多却也不少，但去对方家中会做的仅涉及这一个字。

“那做吧。”

这是一个应允的信号，金泰亨欺身压上，那一抹绛红从眼前一晃而过，随之而来的是男人张开腿环住他腰身的触感。

“好。”

 

指甲油还保持完整，衬着一身缎面长裙尤为合适。

“哥，真好看”他的视线从对方纤长的假睫毛挪到脚踝，纤细到好似一只手都能完全扣拢，看着过于方便掌控，仿佛捏住脚踝拖拽着就得以将人完全压制在身下。

容易被衬得廉价的暗金色在金硕珍身上却气质凸显，戴上黑色假发画好妆只看脸当真雌雄难辨，细腰链堪堪挂在腰间，尾部的金属流苏垂下来搭在膝盖处，裙摆微微扩开，每走一步就能牵动裙尾掀起一朵小小的浪。

贵族人家的小姐似的，看着端庄典雅只可让人远远观赏。

腰链晃晃荡荡的流苏尾部不时扫过金硕珍随着走动撩开裙边若隐若现的腿，那一抹白抓心挠肺闹得人心痒。

对于即将发生的事他们心照不宣，什么都还没说，屋内的温度却仿佛徒然升高，蒸腾出不可见的热气惹得人心躁动。

一切从亲吻开始。

搂抱着舔舐吮吸彼此的嘴唇，温存间交换着吐息。

“是不是因为我内射过，哥被我滋润的像女孩子一样”金泰亨把手挪下去，隔着衣料抚过金硕珍腿侧。

这双腿很漂亮，不像所见的其他男性那样毛发显眼，或许是见光少的缘故，皮肤也是肉眼可见的偏白，似乎稍微用点力就能在上面留下红色印记，看得人食指大动忍不住想触碰。

“你扳手腕都赢不过我，到底谁更像女孩啊”嘴里这么调侃着金硕珍也没反抗，他抬起手肘枕上储物室唯一一张玻璃台的桌面，上半身配合地伏靠过去。

金泰亨自后方靠上，撩开垂坠的裙边，手扶有了点反应的性器挤入金硕珍大腿根部腿间缝隙后扣住对方的腰。

重新垂下的裙摆再度盖过臀部，从侧面看像是由腿根自脚踝划拉出一道斜线，斜线左面是轻微晃荡的金色绸缎、右面是白净的腿部皮肤。

金硕珍日常会做锻炼，自然不似女性那般线条柔和，但区别于腿部肌肉过于结实粗硬的男性，有些微肌肉起伏的形状反而把这场景衬托得更令人血脉偾张。

“夹紧一点”金泰亨抬手轻拍男人臀瓣，安静的储物室一下多了清脆的两声拍打。

“嘶——”金硕珍吸口气，似埋怨似嗔怪地扫他一眼，抬手把滑下的一缕假发别至耳后“花样还挺多。”

话音未落金泰亨就开始抽送，顶端不时蹭上金硕珍的性器，没有安全套的阻隔获得的快感更加强烈，很快就完全勃起。

大腿内侧光裸的皮肤在快速反复的摩擦中已经泛红，甚至热得发烫，金硕珍额枕住垫在桌面的手背上，闭眼喘了口气“……你慢点。”

金泰亨一边在对方腿间抽送一边帮人扩张，便携装的润滑剂他拆了两袋，满满当当塞进男人后穴里，多余喂不下的液体沾湿了裙摆又在腿面留下几道蜿蜒的水痕，滴滴答答落在地板上。

觉得差不多了，他揉揉金硕珍的臀肉让人放松。

“我进去了。”

没等人回答就顶进去，事前扩张足够到位很容易就进入，混着湿滑液体的软肉被他破开又迅速裹上来挤压吸吮，在每一次进出的动作里都依依不舍地粘上去然后被迫拉扯开。

金硕珍肩宽，臂膀有区别于大多女性的肌肉，说多不多说少不少，绝不至于让人混淆了性别，但戴着假发画好妆的漂亮脸蛋搭这身材反而让他兴致全开。

有一点不寻常的变化又保有熟悉感，人不都这样吗？渴求刺激的同时又希望其中某一部分是自己能够完全掌握的。

金泰亨不自知地放快了动作，一声喘息从喉间泄出。

金硕珍仰起脖颈发出一声餍足的喟叹，不忘侧头向后方瞥一眼“看我穿这身你好像更兴奋？”

说完勾起唇，手向后伸五指柔柔贴住金泰亨胯骨，用了三分力把人往自己方向带。

有意诱惑又挑衅，不知怎么让人感到被轻视。

金泰亨从后面捏住金硕珍下颚轻轻抬起，鼻尖贴上后颈来回蹭了蹭又上挪，嘴唇停于男人耳垂边，每每张合一下唇峰就柔柔擦过对方泛红的耳肉，他压低声线徐徐开口“金硕珍先生，从什么时候开始这么漂亮的？”

话里没有调笑的意味，如果忽略他此刻下身又一次抽送，看着真像只是出于好奇而发问。

“哈啊……”金硕珍没忍住这声呻吟，他在对方的动作下断断续续喘着气问“那你是从什么时候开始觉得我很漂亮的？”

金泰亨扣住人腰部的手猛然向后一收，在男人突然拔高变调的尾音里从容地笑了“那自然是……认识你的第一天了。”

他们受到共同好友的邀请，在一次小聚上初次相遇，性格撇置一旁不谈，对方的样貌均符合自己取向，双方简单试探一下性向，确认是同类。

他们当然不至于在朋友的聚会上就混到一块，只是留下彼此的联系方式，借用朋友的名义。

“留个号码吧，都是朋友。”

第二次见面他们就把话摆上台面，理所当然滚上床。

人前朋友，人后炮友的关系一直持续到现在。

 

穴肉已经能轻易被操出'咕啾'的声响，穴口多余的润滑剂在接连不断的捣弄下打出一小圈绵密的泡沫。

金硕珍显然已经有些脱力，脚背因长久踮起而轻微绷出的筋络衔接到涂有绛红指甲油的脚趾，大腿鼓张出的肌肉在轻轻颤抖着。

一直站着也不行。

金泰亨抽出性器，把人抬上桌面，冰凉的玻璃隔着薄衣料激得金硕珍轻微瑟缩一下，他被男人这可爱的反应逗得笑出声。

从正面进入时衣服就显得格外碍事，金泰亨解开腰链让裹身长裙大敞开，露出内里的文胸和内裤。

男人的小腹随呼吸起伏，裸露的肌肤结出晶莹的汗滴，长假发凌乱地搭在胸前，有几缕汗湿后贴在面颊，激烈火热的情事没能破坏妆容，他的眼妆依旧清晰干净，只有口红在方才的亲吻中被抹开。

不管怎么看都很漂亮。

“珍哥，我叫你姐姐会不会生气？”金泰亨啃咬着男人的锁骨，再度埋入温热内里。

“没事，你叫”男人冲他挑衅般轻抬下颚，向下俯视着眼里满是戏谑的笑意“别人嘴贱这么叫是欠揍，我给你特权。”

“倒是你，对着其他姐姐还能不能硬的起来啊？”说话间有意在'姐姐'二字加上重音，结合词句怎么看都是调侃。

“对，我没了姐姐不行”金泰亨难得展现出年下的弱势感，把脑袋拱进金硕珍怀里，撒着娇晃了晃，柔软的额发贴上男人胸膛，有几缕长点的调皮地绕进黑色文胸。

他把左手绕到金硕珍后背，顺着凸起的蝴蝶骨摩挲下去，两指挤入文胸卡扣，动作熟练地上下搓动一次就顺利解开，另一只手用尾指挑上文胸的细肩带一点一点往下褪。

金硕珍配合他的动作懒懒抬手，等肩带边缘从指尖溜走完全脱离，原本抬在半空的手直直放下落上金泰亨两侧肩头，掌心紧贴衬衫的挺括衣料又向后挪几厘，食指指腹绕过领口轻轻按压小块后颈皮肤，直到被人反手扣住才乖乖环上去。

“怎么办呢……”金硕珍拖长尾音“我可不会随叫随到，你知道吧？”

文胸杯罩内夹着一层厚硅胶垫，用以伪装属于女性胸部的圆润曲线，金泰亨抬手把东西随意扔到一旁再度覆上身去。

“我不能没有姐姐，所以姐姐在身边陪着我”他双手挪到金硕珍身后交扣在腰窝，抬脸把下巴尖抵在男人心房处，眨巴着眼模样好不可怜“只给我亲、只给我抱，好不好？”

“说什么傻话呢”金硕珍屈指弹一下金泰亨的额头，笑意满满看起来倒真像同年下恋人交往的美丽姐姐，举手投足皆携年长者的纵容。

说的话却不是那么一回事“你可是最不会也最不屑担心失去的人了。”

是这样，谁还不能没有谁呢？

他们压根不是恋人，身体契合上过几次床哪能被称为相知相爱的伴侣？

“成熟点”金硕珍把手贴上对方额角，捧起金泰亨毛茸茸的脑袋注视着他，笑得风情万种“对谁都会说的话可收买不了我。”

言下之意，他只要独一无二的东西。

“太贪心了”金泰亨撇撇嘴，把头重新埋回去，声音被男人胸膛与自己嘴唇之间的狭小缝隙挤压模糊掉“不能只属于我吗？”

怎么还委屈起来了？分明你也不曾给出全部。

金硕珍失笑。

他调整一下姿势，牵动金泰亨还埋在里面的性器随之挪动一下，于情欲中本就比平日敏感的身体再受不得哪怕一丝刺激，他顿时腰间一软没忍住低吟一声，意料之中听见金泰亨低沉的哼笑。

“一个问题”金泰亨刚刚收了笑就感受到金硕珍的手指抚上自己发顶，一下一下顺着自己的头发，声音在他头顶慢悠悠响起“既不是最在意的……也不是非拥有不可的，为什么你还想把它紧紧握在手中？”

金泰亨瞬间抬头，他想看看对方此刻是不是认真在问。

金硕珍依旧没挪开搁在他后脑的手掌，眼尾还坠着情欲未褪隐隐闪烁的光，或许是泪、又或许是汗水，这双眼就这么垂下去瞧趴在自己胸前的金泰亨。

对方挺翘的鼻尖还挂着一小颗汗珠，他抬手刮过金泰亨标志性的下睫毛又温柔捻去男人唇间黏上的假发发尾“看吧，这一点你和我没差。”

说话时，他面颊因情事漫上的绯红迟迟未退，分明在笑着，却让金泰亨感受不到丝毫柔情。

“所以别再刨根问底是真是假，也不要试图判断真心谁多谁少”他竖起食指贴在金泰亨唇面，一点点压下去直到软嫩的嘴唇出现细微凹陷，随即倾身吻上，将对方愈道出的疑问温柔吮舐殆尽。

“我们感到快乐就好”这么说着，金硕珍送出自己的腰，将男人刚撤出只浅浅戳在湿软穴口的性器吃进大半。

“舒服吗？”他拨开因汗液浸湿而贴在腿侧碍事的裙边，在金泰亨又放开抽送的动作里喘息着问了句。

像被刺激到一般，金泰亨开始发狠地大力冲撞，硬挺的性器又快又重次次戳上男人的敏感点，嘴里也“珍哥”“姐姐”胡乱叫个不停。

刺激接连不断袭来，金硕珍甚至难以在对方不间歇又极富技巧的动作下保持正常平稳的呼吸，他不得不在男人每一次碾上内里软肉时大口喘息，下一秒又被对方冷着脸掰开退根进的更深。

浑身都泛起一层薄汗，在六月转热的天里烧得人心慌，汗水润湿背后裙布使与之接触本就光滑的桌面变得更加湿滑，金泰亨每向前挺入一次，金硕珍就被撞的向后蹭动几厘，又被拽着腰拖回来，反反复复。

玻璃台细长的金属支架不堪重负发出'吱吱呀呀'的响动，桌角在金泰亨间或突然加重的抽送里与地面摩擦划拉出'嘶——'的声响。

金泰亨望着金硕珍那一瞬因声音过于刺耳而露出的痛苦表情，内心涌现出一股奇异的充盈感。

并非他有什么喜欢看人痛苦的癖好、或者诡异的施虐欲，他想看的不过是男人不再游刃有余一面。

“舒服吗？”额发被汗水打湿成一绺绺垂下，金泰亨注视着身下人因自己给予的刺激而些微失神的模样，一字一顿问出同样的问题。

被情欲掌控着快感的人自然没能给出答案。

只是在金硕珍闭眼侧头的一刻，金泰亨张合着嘴唇做了个口型。

留下来。

三个字盘旋坠入混杂着喘息与呻吟的房间，如一粒尘埃缓缓落地却寂静无声。


End file.
